Necklace
by Jibari-chan
Summary: The Vongola guardians moved from Namimori to Higurashi for some reason. They met a person here in this place and their interaction with this person all started with a necklace. Will their story in this person also end with a necklace?
1. Chapter 1

_They're playing a song of my favourite band,_ she thought. _I just love this store._

She bought the latest album of her favourite band. While she was on her way out, a guy who was rushing in the store bumped her. "Lam-"

"Aw, sorry," he stood up as she stood up. She picked up her things and he helped her. He was surprised when he saw her necklace hanging around her neck while picking up her things. It was so familiar. He's too stunned to see it.

"Thank you," she said as she bowed. He faintly smiled while still staring at the girl's necklace. Then she left.

_Who was that? Why does she have that necklace?_ he thought. Then he shook his head and came back to Earth after hearing something crash. "NIAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"Oh, no!" the guy shouted. "Lambo!"

_Yes, I remember that I was catching Lambo. I was running so fast that I bumped that girl,_he said to himself.

"Niahaha~!" a very little kid with cow-patterned jumpsuit shouted. "Catch me, DAME TSUNA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Believe me!" the guy from a while ago shouted. "I really saw that necklace! She was wearing it!"

"Maybe it's a fake, Juudaime," another guy said. "Why would a member of a mafia be here in a very peaceful place?"

"It's not like that, Hayato," a baby spoke. "Every place in this world lives a mafia member. There is no peaceful place. There's mafia everywhere but some are quiet and some are just not that of a warfreak."

Then a tall pink-haired lady who was wearing a pair of goggles stood up. "And, Hayato, the Vongola doesn't make fake emblem necklaces. They deliver it properly and securely to real Vongola Family members."

"Then that kind-looking girl is actually a Vongola member?" the guy who was addressed as "Juudaime" said with a much tensed voice.

"That depends on what you saw, Tsuna," the baby answered. "You know that we can't just trust what you saw or feel or anything because you're no-good."

"Reborn!" the guy who was called Tsuna shouted at the baby while blushing.

A tall guy suddenly spoke but he's calm than the others. "But, Reborn, this is a peaceful place. But then again, we should still make sure that what Tsuna saw is right."

"Very well said, Takeshi," the baby called Reborn complimented. "Bianchi, I'll leave the rest to you. We need to confirm if that girl is really a member on the Vongola. Like Takeshi said, this is indeed a quiet place and it's hard to believe if there is really a mafia member here besides us."

"Anything you say, Reborn," the pink-haired lady started moving.

"What will she do, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows," Reborn said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations, ma'am!" a lady said while holding a magazine. "The staff of this magazine has been roaming around the mall to look of a cover for us cosmetic magazine and you have been chosen!"

The girl blushed. "E-Eh…?"

"Do not be shy, my lady!" a guy wearing shades who seem to be a staff member of this so-called magazine said. "All we need is your name, contact number, address and a picture of you!"

The lady from a while ago lent a paper and pen. The girl wrote what she needs to write then she looked at the two. "I'm not good at pictures, especially solo pictures."

"Then let him be with you at the picture!" the lady pointed at the guy who was with her.

A photographer suddenly came and led them to their studio. The guy who was wearing shades wore them off that made the girl blush. The photographer made them make a decent pose and took a few shots.

When the photo session was over, the guy who was with the girl approached her. "Thank you, Miss… Serizawa?"

The girl nodded and smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

The lady approached her and handed something to her. "This is your talent fee, Ms. Serizawa. Thank you for cooperating with us."

"No, no," the girl was surprised. "It's okay. I did nothing."

"But this is behalf of our magazine. And we're following the law. Please accept it or we'll lose our job," the lady half-joked.

"Oh," the girl blushed then got the money. "Well, thank you."

"No," the guy muttered. "Thank you."

"Well then, you may go," the lady smiled.

The girl said nothing more. She smiled, bowed down and left.

When the girl was completely out of sight, the lady pulled down her ponytail and made her hair down. She went into a room and untied the staff. "Make sure you put them on your magazine as a cover. And don't forget to deliver a copy to that address."

She noticed that the one of the staff was phoning 911. "Oh, don't pry. The police won't listen to you. We are the police."

She showed a badge that made the people believe. "We'll check your magazine for the next issue. You know what you'll get if you won't follow us."

She threw an envelope to the staff's manager. "That's your pay for this. Make it wise not to leak out what happened today."


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's what it feels like to be an actor!" Takeshi laughed.

"You were great out there, Takeshi," Bianchi said. "You won at our game of acting."

Takeshi still laughed.

"So Takeshi thinks that what they did is just a game," Tsuna shrugged.

Reborn suddenly came in the room with Hayato who was holding the camera. "Spanner, we need you to analyze this photo."

Hayato handed the camera to Spanner and plugged it to the computer. When it was read by the computer, Spanner opened the files and the pictures.

"Wow, you two look good, Takeshi," Bianchi joked.

"Really?" Takeshi grinned not knowing that it was a joke.

"I'll zoom the picture," Spanner said.

As he did, they waited for the resolution to be fixed and they were all shocked to see it.

"For the first time, Tsuna, what you saw is right," Reborn said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn ignored Tsuna. "Hikari Serizawa. She lives two floors higher at the condominium we are staying."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" a girl who was with Hikari exclaimed. "You were chosen as the cover of a cosmetic magazine?"

"Yes, Hinata," Hikari answered. "That was surprising that though I was just wandering around, then, THAT!"

They laughed at the same time.

Hinata suddenly changed the subject. "Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Hikari raised her brow.

"You haven't heard about it yet? I heard about it even I'm from a different building!"

"Something happened at our building that I didn't know?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Five units were sold and taken at the same day!"

"So?"

"That's not a 'so' issue. Five units in one day? Not only sold but taken right away! And it happened in this time of the year wherein people are busy. And definitely not a 'so' issue because the units they chose are in the same floor. And the time when they took the units happened within one hour only. ONE HOUR IN ONE DAY."

"Hmm… Maybe they're acquaintances."

"Don't you think it's too fishy?"

"Are you sure of those news? Those are called 'rumors', Hinata. Why do you believe in them so much?"

Their conversation was stopped when Hikari's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikari picked up and a person from the other line started talking to her. "Yes. … Where? … Right now? … Okay. I'll be there right away. … Bye."

Hinata looked at Hikari. "What's that?"

Hikari's face looked worried. "It's my brother."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed. She knows very well that Hikari is referring to his step-brother, her step-brother who is not that close to her and who rarely talks to her.

"Don't worry," Hikari smiled when she saw Hinata's face worried. She seems to read Hinata's thoughts. "Though we rarely spend time together, he is really a caring and protective brother. I don't care if he doesn't show it as long as I can feel it."

"But your brother is fierce-looking."

"Haha. Get used to it. Trust me, he's really kind."

Hinata managed a fake smile.

"Now," Hikari said. "You go ahead. I need to go. My brother is waiting for me at the café."

"Okay," Hinata nodded. "See you tomorrow, then. Bye!"

Hikari waved her hand goodbye and ran her way fast to the said café.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with the sudden meeting?" Hikari asked. "Can't you wait until we go home?"

"I can't go home tonight so I'm going to tell it to you right now."

"What is it you're going to tell me?"

"The guardians have arrived and we're going to meet up tonight."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"I don't care if you tell other people about you and me but danger is near every time we guardians are close with each other so you just need to be careful."

"What do you mean close with each other?"

"They just moved in here in the same condominium we are staying, so we're very close to them."

"Oh, I see. So they were the ones that the rumors talked about that just moved in."

"I don't listen to rumors. But yes, they just moved in."

Hikari just faintly smiled.

"Okay, it's getting dark. I need to go. Be very careful of yourself, Hikari."


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari was on the the 5th floor of their condominium. She was walking back and forth like she was waiting for someone but she was very impatient.

_Why am I here at the first place?_ she thought. _Just because Hinata told me to stalk on them for her? Stupid, Hikari!_

"Please do it for me, as your best friend," Hikari imitated how Hinata told her that while she was thinking of it.

Every floor of the condominium has 5 units. The floor has stairs and elevator at the side. The other side opposite to the elevator is the fire exit staircase. Each unit is big and wide. You can tell it by looking at the distance of a door to the other. While she was staring at these, the door of room 502 opened and a guy came out. She gasped and ran to the stairs immediately as soon as he was completely outside. She didn't see the guy's face but she can remember very well this figure in front of her by the way he stands. The guy heard footsteps so he quickly glanced at the staircase and the elevator but no one was there. Looking puzzled, he looked like he suddenly remembered what he was going to do. He stepped to the elevator and went down.


	8. Chapter 8

"So?" Hinata pleaded earnestly. "What did you find out on your stalking mission?"

"Nothing," Hikari answered blankly.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? Nothing?"

"I waited there for a long time but nothing happened. A guy just came out-"

"A guy came out?"

"Uh, yes."

"Did he talk to you?"

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"I hid."

Hinata exploded out laughed out loud. "Why on Earth did you hide?"

"What do you expect me to tell him if he asks me why I am there? Tell him I'm stalking?"

"Well, you could have said that you're waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone? You said that 5 units were bought and taken right away and you said that those units are on the same floor. You know what? There are only 5 units in every floor. Don't you think that they're really acquaintances? So how could I possibly tell him that I've been only waiting for someone?"

"You got a point there."

Hikari gasped and looked stunned. Hinata noticed Hikari's sudden change of expression. "What's wrong, Hikari?"

"That posture," Hikari mumbled. "That guy…"

Hinata looked at where Hikari is looking. "Guy… that white-haired guy?"

Hikari nodded.

"What about him?"

"He was the guy I saw at the condominium, one of the new people."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed. "They're also high school? And they're studying here at Higurashi High as well?"

"Probably. I mean, yes. They're wearing Higurashi High uniforms already."

"They?"

"See those five new people? They seem to be with him."

"Oh, yeah… OKAY! I'll spy on them!" Hinata smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang at Higurashi High. Students went to their respective classes. Hikari went to Class 1-1 and Hinata went to Class 1-2.

At Class 1-1, the teacher arrived with two unknown students. "Class, we have two new students moving in our class today."

Everybody in the class murmured. Hikari gasped when she saw one of the students. _Why is that guy here?_

"Class," their teacher said to make them quiet. "I'd like you to meet Takeshi Yamamoto."

A guy with a very cheerful aura, black hair and a happy-go-lucky action suddenly spoke. "Hi, classmates!"

"And Hayato Gokudera," their teacher appended.

The guy with white hair and such an annoying expression with a gloomy aura ignored the teacher. He neither greeted his teacher nor his classmates.

"Uh, okay," their teacher said. "Yamamoto, you sit beside Takasu. You will be beside Serizawa, Gokudera."

_Serizawa? That's the surname of the girl that we set up at the mall. Is she also studying here?_ Hayato thought. Hayato looked at Takeshi to see whether he thought the same thing but Takeshi seemed not to notice. Hayato looked at the girl that their teacher was talking about. _No. It's not her. The Serizawa that we set up doesn't wear twin tails._

Hikari gasped. _Why does it have to be beside me?_

"Why?" Hayato said as he said. He seemed to read Hikari's thoughts. "Do you have a problem about that?"

Hikari's face filled with disgrace. She said nothing. Hayato ignored her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dismissal time already. Hinata was fast approaching Hikari when they stepped out of their classroom.

"I found them!" Hinata said excitedly. "I found the six of them!"

Hikari smiled sarcastically while she shook he head. "How?"

"I used my position as a journalist of our school, of course! I told them that I need to write an article about it so they gave me information!"

Hikari didn't speak as she waited for what Hinata will say next.

"Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera as in your class: Class 1-1. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa are in my class: Class 1-2. Chrome Dokuro is on Class 1-5. And last, Kyoko's brother, Ryohei Sasagawa is in Class 2-4!"

"So what do you plan now?"

"Well, talk to them! Especially to that Takeshi guy in your class. He's so calm and happy-go-lucky, specifically my type."

Hikari just laughed until he saw the new students, her brother, and with an unfamiliar face moving suspiciously to the courtyard. She didn't tell Hinata and she felt relieved that Hinata didn't notice what she saw while Hinata was still talking. _What are they up to? It's almost dark!_

"You go first, Hinata," Hikari suddenly said. "I remembered something that my brother told me to do."

Hinata's jolly face faded. "O-Okay…"


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe that I'm in the same class with this baseball nut," Hayato made an annoying face. "I hope I'm with Juudaime."

Tsuna was still daydreaming. _I'm glad that I'm in the same class as Kyoko!_

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head that caused him to break from his daydream. "Reborn! Why did you kick me?"

"The boss should be attentive and alert," Reborn said.

"Who said I'm the boss?" Tsuna complained. "I told you I'm not the boss here!"

Reborn ignored Tsuna. "I have good news for you. From my sources, the Shimon family still doesn't know that we moved here at Higurashi. But we still must not let our guard down."

"But Reborn!" somebody yelled. "This place is boring to the extreme!"

"Stop your extremeness, turf top!" Hayato started off a fight.

"What did you say, octopus head?" the man called turf top replied back.

"Now, now," Takeshi said. "Gokudera, _senpai_, stop that. Reborn still needs to tell us something."

"Reserve your extremeness when the right time comes, Ryohei," Reborn explained. "And, Hibari, thank you for finding us a place."

The guy that Reborn was thanking ignored him and remained speechless.

A guy who as with a girl suddenly laughed. "You are really such kids. You're too loud."

Tsuna shrugged when he saw the guy. _Why is Mukuro here?_

"Shut up," Hayato said. "Why are you even here? Or you're just an illusion?"

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu~ I'm already free."

"Then why didn't you go to school with us?" Takeshi asked with his usual calm voice and expression.

"Mukuro-sama doesn't go to school anymore," the girl beside Mukuro suddenly spoke.

Ryohei then asked an idiotic question. "Why? Did you accelerate?"

"Mukuro-sama doesn't need to learn anymore," the girl said with a poker face. "He already learned everything he needs to learn by experience."

"What do you mean, Chrome?" Reborn asked who seemed curious.

"Why," Mukuro laughed. "I've possessed almost all kinds of person. A doctor, a lawyer, a mother… name it."

"I see," Reborn said. "So in different kinds of person, there were many different kinds of experience and you don't need to learn anymore?"

Mukuro laughed. "Very well said, Reborn."

Reborn smirked. "Well, I just wanted to tell you the good news a while ago and to be careful. And this courtyard is where we will meet every time I announce a meeting."

"If that's all," the guy who ignored them a while ago suddenly muttered. "I've got to go."

Tsuna shrugged as Kyoya disappeared. "That's Kyoya for you."

"Okay, that's all. You can all go now," Reborn announced. "Hayato, do you really want to be Tsuna's right-hand man?"

"Reborn! Hayato is my friend!" Tsuna exclaimed but once again, Reborn ignored him.

Hayato's eyes were filled with enthusiasm. "Of course! I will do anything for the boss!"

"Very well, then," Reborn said. "You'll be the lookout. You must be the first to arrive here every time we have a meeting to find out if there are still people wandering around. If so, you must make them leave before the rest of us arrive. And you must be the last person to be here to look if there are people nearby who overheard our meeting."

Tsuna still shrugged. "What if someone really overheard us?"

Reborn smirked. "Then you must execute them, Hayato. Show them no mercy. We don't know if that someone is a spy of another family. So whether the person that overheard us is a civilian or not, execute them so that our meeting won't leak out."

Then an awkward silence occurred.

"Well, then," Takeshi suddenly said. "I'll be going first!"

When Takeshi disappeared, Mukuro and Chrome went next and so is Ryohei.

"Hayato, your lookout duty begins now," Reborn said.

"Wait, I'll be with Hayato," Tsuna said.

"No," Reborn commanded. "A person must learn to be alone. Not always they have someone beside them."

Without any hesitation, Reborn pushed Tsuna away and left Hayato alone at the courtyard.

Hayato again showed his usual temper. _Ugh. Why do I have to be on lookout? I even need to kill if someone's here!_

"If only Reborn did not ask me about being the right-hand man to the boss," Hayato said subconsciously.

Hayato opened his box weapon and Sistema C.A.I. before he began his lookout. It is a good idea as well because he knows very well that Reborn is right. They never know what's really around them.

He started roaming around the courtyard, and he can't hear anything except for the ambiance of the silence.

_I guess there's no one around here,_he thought until he heard something by the bush which was approximately three feet away. He didn't think twice and willingly shot his weapon, a weapon which was equipped on his left hand which shot a large amount of red flames. He aimed at the spot where the noise was coming from.

The duration of what happened is so short. Things happened very fast. Whatever he is seeing now is something he cannot believe. Exactly when he fired up his Flame Arrow, green lightning-like flames formed a huge circle which looked like a shield and blue flames from behind slowly sprouted out and Hayato cannot believe that his flames disappeared.

"Who's there?" Hayato demanded to know. _What is this person? He used Lightning Flames then Rain Flames. He can use two sky attributes?_

A figure suddenly walked near him as he stepped backward. Blue flames were consistently on fire on his head and on his both hands. _His ability is like Juudaime's!_

He was more surprised when this person in front of him spoke.

_Red flames which corresponds to Storm Flames. A man with a weapon on his left hand and have lots of boxes on his belt. A ring producing Storm Flames as well,_someone thought.

"Gokudera Hayato?" the person in front of Hayato spoke as he let his flames be extinguished. He walked closer for Hayato to identify him.

Hayato on the other hand lowered down his hand in off guard position as he remained stunned on what he saw. "Y-Yo-You're the girl from the picture…!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hayato unactivated his Sistema C.A.I. and closed his box weapon. He stepped closer to _the girl_ and _No doubt!_he thought. The girl is still wearing their uniform at Higurashi High like Hayato. Her eyes were green and her hair was brown and it was completely down.

"You are... Serizawa Hikari, right?" he asked.

The girl was surprised. "Eh? How did you know me?"

"I should be asking that question!"

"Answer me first."

Hayato sighed. "Alright. Well... it was just an ordinary day. We just moved here at Higurashi from Namimori and went out to a mall. That's when our boss, Tsuna, accidentally bumped you and he saw your necklace."

He looked at Hikari's neck to see if _that_necklace is still there. Yes, it's still hanging around her neck.

"Reborn was so anxious if Tsuna really saw the right thing," Hayato continued. "So what he did was he asked my sister to handle it. My sister hostage a magazine office and asked them to find you and put you as a cover for that particular magazine. They handled everything; the money for the talent and the money for the whole staff. They left without a trace."

Hikari was acting childish. "Oh, so that's the cosmetic magazine that suddenly came in my way and said that I was chosen."

"Yes. Have you received a copy already?"

"Not yet. It's cool that I'm a cover girl but I can't believe it is from an illegal work."

"Welcome to the mafia."

There was an awkward silence until Hayato spoke again. "Hey, it's my turn to ask you. How did you know me?"

"Why," Hikari grinned. "You're my classmate!"

Hayato's face was filled with confusion and then suddenly pissed. "Don't joke with me."

"I'm not joking with you! I'm really your classmate, Class 1-1. You even sat beside me!"

"Enough with the classmate thing. Why do you have flames on your forehead and in your both hands? And why have you used Lightning and Rain Flames? Why can you use both of them?"

Hikari's face suddenly became serious. She didn't answer and remained speechless.

Hayato's high temper showed. He pulled Hikari's right hand and he was too stunned to see what he just saw. It looked like a Sky Ring. It's a fusion of the Version I and II of the Sky Ring (fusion of the first ring at the Varia Arc and the second version at the Final Battle of the Future Arc. Imagine the Sky Ring Version II but remove the colours at the side and make it silver. "Vongola Famiglia" is still engraved at the top and bottom part of the blue emblem). He quickly pushed and pinned her on a tree. He was in front of her and he held her hands up so that she couldn't move.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayato's face was about only five inches away from Hikari's face.

"I'm happy that you're a man now," a voice from somewhere spoke. "But you can't do _that_in a place like this, Hayato."

"What do you mean, Bianchi-san?" another voice said.

A cute baby voice answered the question. "It is done in a room, Yamamoto. But you should be adults if you want to do it."

Hayato and Hikari both looked at where the voices were coming from. Hikari blushed and Hayato unpinned her.

"You are misunderstanding!" Hayato said defensively. "It's not what you think!"

"So you know what we are talking about?" Reborn asked joking.

"Oh!" Takeshi said smiling. "You're the girl from the mall that Tsuna told us!"

"Hello!" Hikari said enthusiastically. "You're Yamamoto Takeshi, right? From Class 1-1, right?"

Takeshi answered in the same way. "Oh, yes! But, wait, how did you know me?"

"Eh...!" Tsuna yelped. "S-She's the Mafia Girl!"

Hikari turned her attention to Tsuna. "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi from Class 1-2, right?"

"How did you know me...?" Tsuna was having goosebumps.

From her pocket, Hikari pulled out two hair accessories and fixed her hair. She pulled her hair up as two ponytails at the back of her head. It turned out to be twin-tails.

"Ha!" Hayato exclaimed. "You are my classmate! So you are that Serizawa that I sat beside with!"

"That's what I've been telling you a while ago," Hikari sighed and pouted. "But you won't believe me..."

Reborn stepped forward and talked to Hikari. "How are you related to the Mafia?"

_I don't care if you tell other people about you and me_, Hikari thought of what his brother just said the other day.

"Mafia?" Hikari asked innocently with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, don't kid with us, Serizawa," Hayato said, pissed off. He grabbed Hikari's right hand again and dragged her towards the others. "Look at her ring!"

The other guardians arrived in time, now together with Lambo, just right on time to see what Hayato wanted them to see.

"Ohhh~!" Lambo shouted obnoxiously. "It looks like Dame-Tsuna's ring!"

_The ring that you are talking about is the ring before it is upgraded, Lambo. But he's right. The emblems inside both rings are also identical_, Reborn thought. He is still surprised on what he saw.

"Let her go," someone spoke from behind.

The guardians looked at the person who spoke.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I said let her go," the person known to be Kyoya Hibari said.

"Kufufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "This is an interesting scene."

"Let her go, Gokudera," Reborn commanded.

Hayato freed Hikari as she stepped towards Kyoya with her head down.

Kyoya stared down on Hikari. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I saw you with the new guys so I followed you," Hikari mumbled.

Reborn again went near Hikari. "So you've heard what we are talking about?"

Hikari nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I should've not come. I'm leaving."

Hayato rushed in front of Hikari as aimed his weapon at her. "You didn't answer our question."

Kyoya on the other hand, aimed at Hayato as well, ready to attack. "Put your weapon down or I'll bite you to death."

Hayato changed his target and now aimed at Kyoya. "Why are you overprotecting her? If she won't tell us, you tell us. Who is she?"

"Hey, hey," Hikari interfered and all looked at her. She turned to Kyoya and said something. "Should I tell them?"

Kyoya sighed then let his guard down. He turned his back around. "Tch. Do what you want."

Kyoya went to a very far place from there just enough to see what is happening but doesn't want to hear any of their conversations.

"What should you tell us, Hikari?" Reborn asked.

"Alright, alright. I don't want any argument so I'll speak," Hikari sighed. "I am Serizawa Hikari and yes, I'm involved inside the Mafia."

All were attentively listening to her. They did not speak for they were waiting for Hikari to speak some more.

"This necklace that you saw," she appended as he grasped her necklace. "This is authentic. It is well-made and it is securely sent to me. I do not belong to any particular organizations like Varia of CEDEF; I am just simply a member of the Vongola Family.

"How am I a member? That man who just left, the strongest guardian of the Vongola, the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family known to be Hibari Kyoya... he's my step-brother."

All of them felt a lump in their throats when they heard what Hikari just said. And then there occurred a long awkward silence.

_I see. That's why Hibari is overprotecting her a while ago_, Reborn thought.

Mukuro suddenly laughed. "I never thought that he'll have a little sister."

"They don't look alike," Ryohei exclaimed.

"Tch," Hayato growled. "That's because they are step siblings, idiot! They are not related by blood!"

"Idiot…?" Ryohei started to be extreme again.

"Now, now," Takeshi was again in the middle of the two. "Calm down, you two."

Hikari then again spoke. "Wow. So these are the Vongola guardians. You're kinda rowdy here, eh?"

Reborn chuckled. "Meet the Guardians of the 10th Vongola Family."

"They look more lively in person than on stories."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard all of you from my brother. You must be Reborn, one of the Legendary Arcobaleno Babies. You hold the Sun Pacifier, right? And it is said that you are the Strongest Arcobaleno Member."

"Ciaossu."

"The boss of this family is that brown-haired guy: Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hikari pointed at Tsuna.

By the time Hikari spoke about the guardians, they attentively listened to her. "My brother said that Tsuna-kun is quite strong when in Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"Of course!" Hayato exclaimed. "Juudaime is the best!"

Hikari smiled. "Then he's Gokudera Hayato. The Storm Guardian of the 10th Vongola Family and the… right-hand man of the boss?"

"Yes," Hayato replied. "I'm glad Hibari recognizes me as the right-hand man."

"Not quite, Gokudera-kun," Hikari said. "He said that it is self-proclaimed."

Hayato was pissed. "What-?"

Hikari ignored Hayato. "The Rain Guardian of the 10th Vongola Family: Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yo!" Takeshi smiled calmly.

Hikari grinned. "Well, calm as always. Then… the Lightning Guardian: Lambo?"

They looked at Lambo who was busy picking his nose obnoxiously. He was carried by Chrome.

"Wow, he's a kid," Hikari said. "How did he become a guardian?"

Reborn chuckled. "Who knows?"

"I heard that his family, the Bovino Family, made the ten-year bazooka," Hikari said.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. That's the reason why we made it to the future ten years later."

"Oh," Hikari said awed. "Then, the Sun Guardian: Sasagawa Ryohei, who is extreme all the time."

Ryohei was fired up. "Of course! Being extreme is my motto for life! EXTREMEEEEEE!"

The rest ignored him. They let him become extreme. They've become used to it.

Hikari shrugged. "You have two Mist Guardians?"

Then everybody looked at Chrome and Mukuro.

"Hmm," Hikari said. "My brother told me that Chrome is a tool of Mukuro so that he could still exist in this world."

_A tool? That's very straight-forward! I hope Chrome won't get upset by what Hikari said_, Tsuna thought.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "Your brother does hold a grudge, eh, Hikari?"

"Are you an illusion?" Hikari asked.

"No, Hikari," Reborn answered. "Mukuro has been released from Vindice."

Hikari smiled enthusiastically. "Oh, my brother would be happy to fight you now, Mukuro-san, now that you don't have any limits."

Mukuro chuckled. "Tell him I'm ready when he is."

"I will," Hikari grinned. Then she had a glance at Bianchi. "Oh~ You're Bianchi, right? Also known as the Poison Scorpion!"

Bianchi smiled. "I'm getting really famous nowadays."

"Well, now that we've already settled who Hikari really is, why don't we all go home?" Reborn proposed. "And besides, she already spoke too much."

The other guardians smiled and nodded as they agreed. But Hayato went in front of Hikari as soon as she advanced.

"No," he said. "You haven't spoke enough, Serizawa Hikari."

"Oi," Takeshi mediated. "Enough, Gokudera. She already said too much."

Hayato ignored Takeshi. "Serizawa, you still need to tell us about your ring."


	13. Chapter 13

They are feeling guilty to force Hikari to speak some more but all for them were afraid that Hayato was right.

Reborn looked at Tsuna like he was saying, "Go! Convince her!"

"Uh, H-Hikari-san…" Tsuna mumbled. "Er… How do I put this… I-We hate to force you to speak but… Gokudera is right. You still need to tell us about that ring of yours."

Hikari sighed. She looked at the direction of where Kyoya is standing. Hibari doesn't seem to care so Hikari proceeded on speaking. "Kyoya-niisan told me that this ring is the only thing with me when their family adopted me.

"I was told that I was still in my cradle when another Mafia Family attacked a small part of the Vongola Family. Our house is at that 'small part'. Investigators also say that the attack was directed to us."

"Why would they attack a small part?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know," Hikari answered. "But I was told that my father is a rich business man and investor. He is known to be a collector of random things, too, that he would buy it whatever the price is. Maybe that's one of the reasons why they attacked us. So going back to my story, when our house was barely on fire my mother made a move. She asked some of the guards to send me away, very far away from the Mafia world. The guards looked for a peaceful place. Maybe that's their definition of 'No Mafia'. They found Higurashi. They restlessly looked for someone willing to take me in and they found Kyoya-niisan's parents."

"Do Hibari-san's parents know that you are a Mafia member?"

Hikari shook her head. "No."

"Then how did you know all those facts?"

"Just recently, maybe a year ago, a letter was sent to me with all these details, including this necklace," Hikari said, holding her necklace: the Vongola Emblem. "This necklace was located inside an envelope with flames-real, moving flames-and it is said that I must always wear this for me to be recognized as a member of the Vongola Family.

"And written in the letter was the details about this ring, but not that much."

"So what's written in it?"

"It said that this ring was the only remembrance that my mother could give me because it was the only thing she could put in my clothes before she sent me away; my father was in the middle of a fight. This is also said to be one of my father's precious collections. And it said that this ring is one of the discovered treasures of Verde, the holder of the Lightning Pacifier among the Arcobaleno."

All of them felt goose bumps. They all know very well who that Verde is. _Verde?_

"So after I read the letter," Hikari went on. "I didn't know what to do. Then I subconscious patted Kyoya-niisan while he was sleepin. Man, he hates it when someone disturbs his sleep. He said that what I'm going to show must be good or else he'll bite me to death."

Tsuna quivered. _He's still like that towards his sister?_

"So what I did is I handed the letter to Kyoya-niisan and asked him to read it. I can see the change in his facial expression while he was reading the letter. As soon as he finished the letter, he stood up and studied me. He was walking near me as I keep stepping backward because he was glaring at me until I was pinned at the wall. He stared at me then he took my right hand and looked at the ring. I think he was just confirming what's written on the letter. He caressed my neck; he looked for my necklace using his sense of touch. When he had his hand on the necklace, he looked at it."

Tsuna felt more goose bumps.

"Later, Kyoya-niisan sighed and told me that he is also a Mafia member. He told me about being the Cloud Guardian of the 10th Vongola Family. He showed me his Vongola Bracelet of the Cloud Version X. He told me about your encounter with Rokudo Mukuro, when he was still your enemy. Then when you met Varia and when you participated at the Ring Conflict to know which guardian is which. He also told me the time you went to future, the time when you infiltrated Melone Base, and when Irie Shouchi told you the plan the future Tsuna and future Kyoya-niisan formulated. It was 10 years later, as far as I can remember. He told me about the Choice Game. He told me all about the Arcobaleno Seals and the Inheritance Succession from the First Vongola Family. He also told me about the Last Battle of the Future with the Real Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran himself. Kyoya-niisan even told me about your current situation with Shimon Family."

"What?" Tsuna shrieked. "You also know about that?"

Hikari nodded. "You were about to turn down you title being the 10th Vongola Boss at the Inheritance Ceremony, right? Just hearing the name of what you will inherit, 'Sin', gives you goose bumps already, right? But you went there and accepted it to know the culprit who almost killed Yamamoto-kun. There, Shimon Family attacked you to get 'Sin' because it was actually the blood of the first boss of Shimon Family: Shimon Kozart. The Shimon Family used it to awaken their rings and there you were overpowered. They even managed to destroy the Vongola Rings, right? So you asked Talbot, the Vongola craftsman, to fix your rings, but instead, he upgraded the rings using Vongola Primo's blood, 'Penalty'. And you moved here to Higurashi to train, right?"

"Wow," Takeshi said amazed. "That's very detailed. Even the moment I got almost killed?"

Hikari smiled. "How did you recover fast, by the way?"

"Well," Takeshi replied proudly. "My happy-go-lucky trait did it."

Mukuro chuckled. "I can't believe that man told you all that."

They all looked at where Kyoya is standing. He's alone and doesn't even bother to listen on what the others might say.

"Are you sure that's all you know about your ring, Serizawa?" Hayato suddenly asked. "That it's the only thing left to you by your parents and it's one of Verde's discovered treasures?"

Hikari nodded.

"But why can you use both Lightning and Rain Flames?" Hayato pressed.

All of them were alarmed about what Hayato had said. It even got Kyoya's attention though he still stood there to listen.

"What do you mean, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"A while ago," Hayato narrated. "While I was on lookout duty like Reborn ordered me to, I heard something move behind the bushes so I used my Flame Arrow to attack it. I just followed Reborn: Show No Mercy. But to my surprise, Lightning Flames formed a circle to be a shield then Rain Flames sprouted from behind the Lightning Flames and stopped my attack. It was the Solidification Attribute of the Lightning Flames that blocked my attack and the Tranquility Attribute of Rain Flames that made my attack very slow.

"I stepped backward when a figure stood up from the direction where I aimed my attack. It was approaching me. I saw flames-live flames on its forehead and also on both hands. It wears gloves, too. Its eyes glowed and corresponded to the color of the flames. Before I knew it, Serizawa Hikari was standing before me. She spoke my name when she extinguished her flames."

They were still waiting for Hayato to say something more.

"Yes," he finally said. "Serizawa has the same ability as Juudaime."


	14. Chapter 14

"I think it's one of the Vongola Rings," Hayato exclaimed.

"Impossible. There are only 7 Vongola Rings," Reborn defended.

"Maybe she's a guardian, too," Ryohei suddenly spoke.

Takeshi cleared his throat. "But a guardian of what? She even used Lambo's flames and my kind of flames. Oh! I remember. Gokudera can use five types of flames, right?"

"That's possible because I have five energy waves flowing in my body," Hayato grunted. "And it's only possible with my Sistema C.A.I."

"There are also only six guardians with one boss," Reborn appended. "Hikari cannot be a guardian."

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "Why don't you ask her?"

All eyes was set on Hikari.

Hikari had a confused look painted on her face. She curved her shoulders. "I don't know."

All of them stared at her as if waiting for an answer. She sighed. "I don't even know I had that kind of power."

"Eh?" Tsuna shriked. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Hayato was still high-tempered. "I said don't kid with us, Serizawa. You're mimicking Juudaime but you're saying you don't know?"

Hikari was a bit scared on Hayato's expression but Kyoya held her from behind.

"Kyoya-niisan?" Hikari looked behind her with wide eyes.

_Hibari-san?_ Tsuna thought.

"Calm down, Hikari," Kyoya said. His voice was heart-warming that Hikari literally calmed down right away. "Now, speak. Tell us what you really wanted to say."

_Why is he curious about this matter?_ Reborn asked himself.

Hikari smiled faintly and sighed. "Well… a while ago, I was talking to my friend, Hinata, when I saw you walk conspicuously to the school's courtyard with my brother and a non-student; which was you, Mukuro-san."

"My brother," she looked at Kyoya. "Called me for a sudden meeting just to tell me that you guardians arrived here at Higurashi, and that you'll have meeting days like these after you've arrived. When I saw you, I remembered what Kyoya-niisan told me so I followed you. Then I heard what you are all talking about.

"You already left so I was ready to leave, too. When I was about to stand, I fell something hairy crawl on my leg so I yelped. I remembered what Reborn told Gokudera-kun do about when someone is nearby. Then it happened. I made a noise. I thought I was going to die, then-BOOM! I felt unconscious. I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew was I was standing in front of Gokudera-kun with a stunned face."

Hayato felt uneasy. "You felt **unconscious**?"

Hikari nodded.

"What do you think about this, Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"Honestly," Kyoya said. "I didn't know about this either."

No one spoke. All of them waited for Kyoya's next words.

"But if you're going to ask me," Kyoya continued. "I think it's instincts."

"Instincts?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoya nodded. "Hikari said she felt unconscious. I think it's the survival instinct that urged her to be in Hyper Dying Will Mode. But I'm sure the ring has something to do with Hikari's Hyper Dying Will Mode. Without that ring she could've not defended herself and may be dead by now."

Reborn nodded. "I can say nothing more. You took the words right off my mouth. But you said you didn't know that Hikari can use both Lightning and Rain Flames."

"It's the first time I heard about it," Kyoya replied. "It really got my attention after Gokudera narrated what happened."

Gokudera's face still showed confusement. "But how did you extinguish your flames?"

"I don't have any idea," Hikari answered. "It's just when I saw a glimpse of your face, some part in me told me that you're an ally and that I'll be safe with you so I guess those 'instincts' occurred again and told me everything was fine."

"Hmm," Reborn groaned. He felt uneasy. "I'm not sure about this. It's very rare to be in Hyper Dying Will mode that fast and **automatically**."

"We must include Hikari in our training," Kyoya suddenly proposed.

"What?" Hayato and Tsuna exclaimed.

Hayato had his high-temper again. "Are you planning to make her fight with Shimon Family? She's going to be nearly killed before she could really fight!"

"Yes, that's what I'm planning to do," Kyoya said coldly.


	15. Chapter 15

Geez, Hikari thought. _I should've never gone there._

Hikari remembered every single thing discussed, especially Kyoya being cold towards her.

"Very well," Hikari remembered Reborn speaking. "We will start training every after classes starting on Monday."

"Ugh!" Hikari scratched her head. "I should've never gone there! If I didn't go there they wouldn't find out that I'm a Mafia member. And most importantly, they'll never discover this power of mine that I don't even know!"

Then somebody suddenly knocked at her door. She gasped and relaxed herself. "C-Come in…"

The door in her room opened and Kyoya went in. Kyoya studied her room. The walls are beige and have a lot of posters. Her collections were well-arranged at her cabinet. Her laptop was still turned on, standing still on her study table. Her bed is fixed and she is crossed-sitting on it.

"It's been too long since I went inside your room," Kyoya smiled.

Hikari smiled faintly but remained speechless.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being so cold."

Hikari sighed. She cannot hide her real emotions anymore. "It's the first time I saw you like that."

Kyoya laughed a little. "I'm always like that."

"To others. That explains Tsuna-kun's reactions. You're always cold towards others, but not to me."

No one spoke. Nothing was heard but the sound of silence.

Kyoya sighed. "That's why I said I'm sorry."

Hikari smiled. She did a childish act; she pouted her lips and looked at Kyoya with angry puppy eyes.

Kyoya laughed and patted her head. "Don't worry. I'll be the one to train you. And I'll protect you during our fight-training."

Hikari grinned. "Okay!~ "

Kyoya smiled faintly. He touched her face and kissed her forehead.

Before he close the door, he glanced at Hikari. "Prepare yourself. We'll start training tomorrow: Monday."


	16. Chapter 16

"Kyoya-niisan~" Hikari said jolly. Her expression really changed after her conversation with Kyoya a while ago. "I'll go out for a while."

"Why?" Kyoya asked, staring at her little sister wearing those twin-tails again.

"Why, it's Sunday. There's nothing much to do here at home."

"Why don't you play with your big brother?" Kyoya joked.

Hikari raised her brow. "Eh?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Hmmm… I feel something wrong…"

"What could be wrong?"

"You're too old to play-we're too old to play."

"Too old? You're not thinking about childish games, are you?"

"Not until you said that."

Kyoya laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I thought we're going to play cars or what…"

"Of course, not. We're going to play adult games."

"Adult games? Like… card games?"

"Hmm. Something like that."

Hikari wondered then she shook her head. "What are you saying, Kyoya-niisan? I want to go out. I'll play with you maybe later when I come back."

"You promise?"

Hikari nodded. "I promise."

Kyoya smiled at her. She smiled back and was about to leave. "I'm heading off."

The weather is warm right at the moment. Hikari was happily strolling around their neighborhood. At the intersection spot, she saw Hayato walking alone, drinking a soda.

"Gokudera-kun!" Hikari called.

Hayato looked up and saw Hikari walking towars him. "Serizawa?"

"Konnichiwa~"

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Just strolling around. It's boring at home. You?"

"Boring at home? Aren't you with Hibari-san?"

"Uh, yeah. He's there, but… you know. He's not that… fun to be with."

"Oh."

"And you? Why are you alone? Aren't you with Tsuna-kun, or Yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh… They're both busy, doing something important. Juudaime is currently training with Reborn and Yakyuu-baka is talking to his old man."

Before they knew it, they were already walking side by side, walking right where their feet take them to.

"Oh, I see," Hikari smiled. "Then what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing. Maybe wonder around Higurashi while thinking very deep thoughts, or plans that could help in training. How about you?"

Hikari curved her shoulders. "I don't know. Hmm. Maybe just go around like you. Since I think it's still around 2 in the afternoon, I'll go out. I'll go home at about 6 or 7 in the evening."

"Go out? Where?"

"Wherever I feel to go, I think."

"Alone?"

"That's if you'll part ways with me," Hikari smiled.

Hayato blushed slightly. "T-Then I'll just come with you."

Hikari managed a smile. "Thank you."

"So," Hayato mumbled. "S-Sorry about last night."

"Hm?"

"You know… back there in the school courtyard…"

"Oh. That's fine."

"Really?"

Hikari nodded.

"Really? Even though I forced you to speak too much?"

"Yes, that's fine. I have something on my fault, too. I wasn't being honest with you at the first place."

Hayato laughed a little. "But if you're a member of the Mafia at the first place, why didn't you notice that the magazine was a hostage by the Mafia?

"Why, I didn't know that there is Mafia settling here in Higurashi."

"I thought Hibari told you that we guardians have already arrived?"

"That was like, just 4 days ago. And I've been chosen as a cover last 2 weeks!"

"Oh."

"And I don't know how Mafia works. I've been raised in a peaceful place."

"Hmm," Hayato groaned to agree.

Silence occurred. They walked a few steps and they realized that they were already in front of Higurashi Town Mall. Hikari laughed when she heard Hayato's stomach growl.

"You must be hungry, Gokudera-kun," Hikari said, still catching her breath from laughing. "Why don't we eat?"

Hayato's cheeks turned red. "Of course I'm hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch."

"Eh? Then why are you drinking soda a while ago if you haven't eaten anything yet?"

Hayato didn't answer.

Hikari sighed then smiled. "Then let's have some snack, come on."

Hayato and Hikari went in the mall and looked for a place to eat.

"What do you like to eat, Serizawa?" Hayato asked.

"A box of Takoyaki is enough," Hikari smiled.

They ended up eating on a food stand. Hayato ordered two boxes. He paid for those two boxes. Hayato handed the other box to Hikari. He pointed to the benches and asked Hikari to seat.

As she sat, her eyes widened. "Eh? I didn't ask you to treat me."

"Ah, that's fine."

Hikari reached for her pocket to get some money. She handed it over to Hayato. "Here. Take it. That's my payment for the Takoyaki."

"Hey, I said it's fine."

"But-"

"It's fine. It's just a box of Takoyaki."

Hikari sighed then smiled. She returned her money in her pocket.

Hayato smiled back. "Hikari-"

He stopped. _Why did I address her in her first name?_

"Hmm?" Hikari responded. She didn't seem to notice.

Hayato sighed. He looked at Hikari who was looking at him. He blushed a little after seeing those green eyes.

"Gokudera-kun," Hikari said, still looking at Hayato. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hayato looked away and laughed. "Haha! I forgot what I'm supposed to ask."

"Then rummage your thoughts," Hikari smiled. "I'd like to answer some questions. I'd like to know you more."

"Ha? It's not a personal question, though."

Hikari pouted. "I'm disappointed."

"Eh…?"

"Just kidding. Come on. Have you remembered what you're about to ask me?"

"Well, uh…"

"Go on."

"You won't be angry?"

"Why would I?"

"You really don't know how to control your power?"

Hikari stopped in silence for a while. She hesitated for a bit then she smiled. "Why don't we go to the playground? I don't feel like speaking about it here inside the mall."

Hayato, who was curious about what Hikari might answer, nodded and granted Hikari's wish. He took her empty box of Takoyaki and threw it into the trash can. He took her hand and they started walking together to the playground.

_Gokudera-kun's hand is so warm,_Hikari blushed.

Hayato sensed something and looked at Hikari. "Hikari, what's wrong? Your face is red."

Hikari blushed even more when Hayato said that and she flushed out red when she realized that Hayato addressed her by her first name. "Gokudera-kun, your hand is warm. And, and… y-you called me by my… n-name."

Hayato was surprised and he blushed realized that he really did call her by her first name. _Wow. She's very ingenuous._

"Why, don't you like holding my hand?" Hayato just smiled.

Hikari grinned. "No, it's fine."

Hayato was relieved that Hikari decided to drop off the topic about her name. He looked around and found out that they were the only ones at the playground. He also realized that it was getting dark.

"Now," he said. "Feel free to speak."

"I feel more comfortable like this," she said as she took off her twin-tails and let he hair down. Hikari's face turned serious. She raised her right hand in a position that Hayato can see her ring. "I don't know what this ring is. But after we got home last night, I looked for ways to control this."

_Control?_ Hayato was now flustered. _She can control it that fast?_

"But, Gokudera-kun," Hikari appended. "Promise me you'll not tell this to the others."

"Wait. Your brother doesn't know yet?"

Hikari shook her head. "This is the first time I kept a secret from Kyoya-niisan. I don't know how to tell him."

"And why are you telling me?"

Hikari smiled and it struck Hayato. "Because when you shot me with your Flame Arrow, I can tell that it's not intended to kill. I find you trustworthy, Gokudera-kun, especially when you held my hand a while ago."

Hayato blushed a little and waited for Hikari's next moves. A cold breeze passed by them and everything seemed to turn silent. Hikari closed her eyes.

"_Kaminari_," Hikari finally spoke. The moment she said that, green flames-live flames-formed on the forehead. She opened her eyes and it was also green. She was now wearing gloves and Hayato didn't know where it came from.

_She wasn't even wearing anything on her hand before, or mittens like Juudaime's,_Hayato thought.

Her hands also have flames ignited on it. And her ring also had flames.

"_Ame_," Hikari said, and as she said it, all the flames-on her forehead, on her hands, on her ring-and her eyes turned to blue this time.

_Lightning and Rain Flames,_ Hayato thought. _That's what I saw before._

"_Kiri_," Hikari said.

_Mist?_Hayato was agitated.

The same thing happened: the flames and her eyes changed colors but this time it's indigo.

"What?" Hayato exclaimed.

"_Kumo_," she said as her flames and eyes turned violet. "_Hare_," the rest followed. Now they're yellow. "_Arashi_," then they turned red.

_Even my ability?_Hayato thought. He was thinking deeply on what more surprises he could see until Hikari said another word.

"_Oozora_," Hikari said.

_Sky?_Hayato thought. The word caught his attention so her stared at Hikari to see what's going to happen next.

Hikari's eyes were still closed when Hayato looked at her but what Hayato expected happened. There were orange flames on her forehead right now. The flames on her ring were orange as well. And her hands have flames on them, too. When Hikari opened her eyes, it glowed orange.

_She looks like Juudaime right now!_ Hayato exclaimed in his thoughts. _Well, except that she's a girl._

He stared at Hikari who sighed deeply. As she sighed, her flames were extinguished. Hayato was still looking at her, and she gave him a faint smile. She stepped forward and so did Hayato. They were walking towards each other when he saw that she was not walking in a straight path. He also noticed that her eyes were half-closed. Not knowing why, he felt so damned worried that his feet involuntarily ran to catch Hikari.


	17. Chapter 17

She was in his arms. The sun already set. He waited. She gently opened her eyes. He was relieved that she was okay.

He helped her stand up and guided her to the bench. They sat. He offered his lap and she laid her head on them.

"Are you okay, Hikari?" Hayato sounded worried.

Hikari nodded and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You fainted. Why is that?"

"Haha. I forgot to tell you. Since I'm new with it, I can still barely control it. It makes my body weak. You can't blame me. It's my first time, and I'm a girl. It took all my energy, especially the last one."

"The last one, the Sky. You're not the boss yet you can use the Sky. No. You can use them all, all of the Sky Attributes. That's good news! Why don't we tell the others, Hikari?"

"You addressed me by my first name again."

"Why? You and me, we're friends now. And we're very close, literally close."

Hikari blushed. She tried to sit up to stop Hayato from teasing her but Hayato didn't let him to.

"See? We're really close. Why don't you call me by first name, too?"

"Will that be fine? I mean, we just met."

"Of course it's fine. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Hikari felt uncomfortable. "H-Ha-Hayato-k-kun…"

Hayato laughed a little then smiled. "As I said a while ago, why don't we tell the others?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll collapse."

"Oh," Hayato remembered that he just caught Hikari when she fainted after showing him her true powers.

"Don't worry. We'll find the right time to tell them," Hikari smiled.

Hayato smiled back. "Okay."

They were staring at each other, glittered by each other's smile. They didn't notice that it was dark already and the lamp posts were already turned on. Hayato held Hikari's hand. He was subconsciously leaning nearer towards Hikari in a slow pace. Hikari, on the other hand, was blushing; she didn't know what to do.

"You're too close," that was all she can say.

"I told you we're close," Hayato teased.

"Ah! So here's where you're gone to," a tensed voice said.

Hayato and Hikari, still in position where she was laying down on his lap, he was holding her hand, and his face very near to hers, looked at where the voice came from. The one who spoke was Tsuna. He was with Reborn, Takeshi and Kyoya.

Tsuna screeched. "Hiiiii! Excuse us for disturbing you!"

"Oh," Reborn said awed and sarcastically. "So you really like her, Gokudera?"

Hayato and Hikari quickly stood up and walked together towards the others. Hayato tried to help her like he was saying, _You can still barely stand._ But Hikari looked at her with scared eyes like she knows that something bad will happen. Her eyes tells Hayato, _I'm fine. J-Just… leave me for a moment._

Kyoya walked towards Hikari and grasped her away from Hayato. She again looked at Hayato with eyes saying, _I knew this would happen. Just take care._

Kyoya faced Hayato. "What are you doing to her?"

Hayato glared.

"Don't, Kyoya-niisan," Hikari said. "Hayato-kun didn't do anything to me."

"Hayato?" Takeshi said. "That's strange. Only Bianchi-san calls him that."

"Now this is nice," Reborn teased.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Hikari asked to remove the tension from everyone.

"Oh, good thing you reminded us, Serizawa," Reborn said and jumped from Tsuna's shoulder. "We were finding you two because you're the only ones who don't know the latest news yet.

"Tsuna and I went to Ryohei's unit to tell him the news. Then we went to Mukuro and told him, too. We went to Yamamoto's unit and told him, and then he tagged along. We went to your room, Hayato, but Bianchi said that you're not there. We looked for you in your room, Serizawa, but we just saw Hibari there. He looked at the time and he became worried that is was dark already yet you're not home yet. So we all went to find you. It's surprising that you're _together_."

"What are you going to tell us anyway?" Hikari asked to drop off the hot issue.

"We heard from Shoichi, who is currently at Namimori, that Shimon Family has finally made their move," Reborn said. "Irie is going here to Higurashi tomorrow morning and will stay at Spanner's place."

"Made their move?" Hikari asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Their rings will be fully awakened very soon," Reborn answered. "They are currently finding the Vongola Guardians. Good thing Irie is on surveillance that can make us move more advance than them."

"But we can't hide forever, can we?" Hayato said.

"That's right," Reborn said. "That's why we will train. Tomorrow morning, we need to skip school to train."

"Skip school!" Hikari exclaimed. "We will skip school just for training?"

Tsuna went near to Hikari to calm her down. "Uh, Serizawa-san, we're used to it. Hibari-san didn't tell you?"

Hikari shook her head. "You're used to it?"

Reborn laughed. "Yes. They have intense training everyday so they skip school."

"But you said that we're going to train after school?" Hikari defended.

"Shimon Family will soon find out that we moved," Reborn said. "So we need to train earlier than expected."

Hikari spoke no more.

Kyoya patted her shoulder and smiled at her. He faced Reborn. "Where will we train and what time?"

"We'll start at 8:00 AM, and we'll see each other at Higurashi Shrine," Reborn announced.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why were you with that guy, Hikari?" Kyoya asked as soon as they reached their room. "Don't you know that he's a delinquent?"

"I think he's not, Kyoya-niisan," Hikari answered. "He's really nice."

Kyoya didn't debate on that anymore. "Why are you with him, lying down on him like that, more importantly?"

Hikari remembered flashbacks. She remembered vividly Hayato's face near hers. But Kyoya broke her imaginations.

"Hikari, I'm asking you," Kyoya said, now in a martinet voice.

Hikari was scared. "I-I fainted a while ago…"

"What's the reason?"

Hikari was unable to speak a word and was avoiding Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya went near Hikari who was sitting in a sofa and he knelt down in front of her. He held her chin and titled her head up for them to have an eye-to-eye contact. Hikari looked away.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Kyoya demanded.

Hikari pushed away Kyoya's hand from her. "It's my first time I hid something from you."

Kyoya stood up and sat beside Hikari. He waited for her next words.

"I hid it because…" Hikari sighed. "I don't know how to tell you."

Kyoya laughed a little, and then held Hikari's hand. "Just tell me. Just speak yourself up."

Then Hikari started speaking. She told him that she discovered her power just recently and can barely control it. He asked what power is that. She answered that the ring an let her use the seven Sky Attributes that corresponds to what she will say.

"Corresponds to what you would say?" Kyoya asked.

Hikari sighed. She just raised her right hand, where her ring is, up. "_Ame_."

As soon as she said that, flames formed on her forehead and hands. Her eyes turned blue.

"_Kumo_," she said. Then the flames and her eyes turned violet.

Hikari closed her eyes and sighed. She nearly fainted again. "I told you I fainted a while ago. I demonstrated the seven Sky Attributes in front of Hayato."

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Kyoya asked.

"I told you I don't know how to tell you."

"So you mean, you've got Seven Energy Waves in your body?"

"Probably. But I don't know what this ring is. I think it's the one responsible why I can use them all."

Kyoya nodded. He turned to Hikari. "You rest for a while. Training will start tomorrow."

He was about to leave when Hikari called him. "Kyoya-niisan."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell the others yet."

"Okay," Kyoya smiled then left.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're too close," she said when he stopped leaning in.

"I told you we're close," he teased. "And you can run away whenever you like to."

His hand gripped her hand tighter and he leaned towards her again. His eyes showed eagerness and says that his lips wanted to touch hers.

She closed her eyes. She opened them again but his face wasn't there anymore. What she saw was the ceiling of her room. _A dream?_

She sat up and shook her head to wake herself up. _Why are you dreaming about him? And why on that scene? Idiot!_

~ ~ ~

"_Ohayou gozaimasu~_" Hikari said.

"_Ohayou_," Kyoya answered. He was preparing breakfast for both of them.

Hikari hurried to the kitchen and helped Kyoya. "_G-Gomen_, Kyoya-niisan. I woke up late and wasn't able to prepare breakfast."

Kyoya grinned. "That's okay. Just sit there on the dining table. I'll be the one to prepare today. You've been preparing for too long."

"But-"

"And why are you in your school uniform?"

"Isn't it Monday?"

"We'll train, remember?"

Hikari was surprised. _Yeah. I almost forgot about that._

"What's the 'attire' for training?" Hikari asked.

Kyoya laughed. "Anything you want to wear but be sure that it will make you comfortable, that you won't be conscious whatever move you'll make."

"But…" Hikari hesitated to speak. "Does that mean that training is hard? Something with kicking and flying and combat and all?"

"Somehow…"

"But… my most comfortable clothes are the clothes I don't want anyone to see."

"Okay. Then choose: clothes that are okay for us to see but you can't move or those clothes that you've been hiding but you can freely move with it?"

Hikari wasn't able to answer.

"There are perverts in the Mafia, too, Hikari."

Hikari blushed then sighed. "Okay! Drop the 'attire' issue! I've decided!"

"Come on," Kyoya smiled. "Let's eat our breakfast and go to Higurashi Shrine."

~ ~ ~

They were all staring at Hikari as soon as they assembled at the said meeting place.

Hikari was self-conscious. "W-What…?"

"S-Serizawa," Tsuna mumbled. "Are you going on a gig? Or… is that cosplay…?"

Hikari was now feeling uneasy. "I-I thought I should wear comfortable clothes b-because it's training…"

Hayato studied Hikari. She was wearing a while polo blouse and a black tank top on it. She had a red tie. She wears a red skirt, a pair of black and white stripe socks and red doll shoes. _No matter how you look at it, she looks Goth._He blushed a little when he saw her brown hair down again. "It looks great on you, Hikari."

Hikari blushed. "Thank you, Hayato-kun."

"Are you going out already?" Takeshi asked frankly. "You've been calling each other by your first names, I noticed."

Hayato and Hikari blushed.

"No," Hikari answered. "We're just close friends that's why we address each other with our first name."

"Really?" Reborn smirked.

"Never mind that," Hayato exclaimed. "Let's just start training."

"Be patient, Gokudera," Reborn said. "We'll wait for my friends who'll help me in training you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Friends?" Takeshi asked.

"Who told you that I'm a friend of that novice, kora?" someone said.

_I know that voice!_ Tsuna thought.

"Master!" Ryohei exclaimed. "I've never seen you for a long time!"

A small baby like Reborn with green clothes and a long gun landed using his falcon. He also has a pacifier like Reborn but his is blue.

"That's Colonnello?" Hikari whispered to Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled. "Don't tell me you memorized everything I told you?"

"It's nice meeting you again, my friends," a small baby like the other two appeared again and bowed. He was wearing a red dojo outfit and had a red pacifier.

Hikari suddenly jumped off from the crowd and a like a little kid towards the baby with a red pacifier. She picked him up and cuddled him. "Aww~ Kyoya-niisan, you didn't tell me that Fong looks like you-well, he's smaller."

Everybody stared at Kyoya as he blushed. He didn't speak. Then all eyes looked at Hikari. She realized her behavior.

"I-I'm very sorry, Fong," Hikari put her down. "I didn't mean to do that. I-I didn't mean to be that rude."

Fong just showed a smile.

Hikari looked around to see if anyone is still looking at her. She caught Hayato's eyes looking at her and his smile was telling her, _You're funny. That's cute._

Hikari blushed and never minded Hayato.

"You call for help, Reborn?" another baby fell down from nowhere. He was wearing a helmet that had an octopus print on it. He is wearing a violet pacifier.

Reborn and Colonnello looked at him sharply and he suddenly stiffed. "I came here to be of service, senpai…"

"Good grief," a baby floated on them. She was wearing a coat with a hood that doesn't show her eyes. "You're going to make me work for free again, Reborn?"

_That's Viper, I guess,_ Hikari thought to herself. She recognized the chains attached on the baby but she was sure that there is an indigo pacifier wrapped in those chains. _So she really works for anything just for money and doesn't want to work for free._

Aria arrived just in time with her orange pacifier, and Gamma stayed behind in order not to hear a thing.

"Well, that's all," Reborn jumped from Tsuna's shoulders. "But there's one more person to complete the seven."

Tsuna felt a lump in his throat. "To complete the seven? You mean… Verde?"

Reborn didn't answer.

"You're going to entrust us with that guy, Reborn?" Hayato outraged. "And worst, we have Hikari here! She can't battle yet!"

Hikari was surprised on Hayato's reaction. She blushed a little. "W-Well… is Verde not nice?"

"Hikari?" Viper flew over to Hikari. "You're a new face, alright."

"V-Viper?" Hikari asked. She was trembling; unsure what to call the baby.

Viper sighed. "Alright. I forgive you this time because you're new. But I prefer to be called 'Mammon'."

Hikari sighed a smile.

Fong and Skull just looked at Hikari.

"You're sending a girl in a combat again?" Colonnello asked. "First, a cry-cow-baby. Second, a girl with organs made up of illusions. And now a girl again? What can this one do this time, kora?"

Ryohei stepped forward. "She's Hibari's younger sister, Master!"

Colonnello, Fong, Mammon, and Skull looked at Hibari to see the resemblance. They all looked confused.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna muttered. "Hikari is Hibari-san's stepsister. They are not related by blood."

"What-Why did you call over Verde, Reborn?" Takeshi changed the topic quickly.

Reborn didn't get any serious. "Why, to have an Arcobaleno reunion!"

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "You're really silly, my fellow guardians."

Kyoya caught a glimpse of Mukuro. They glared at each other. He didn't want to be called a guardian, especially by Mukuro.

"We need Verde, of course," Mukuro went on. "Did you forget what Gokudera said in his story? This girl here, Serizawa, produced both Lightning and Rain Flames consecutively. The similarity with Decimo is not important, but he said that there were flames ignited on her ring as well. I do recall that you, Serizawa, told us that that ring is from your father's collection?"

Mukuro took a good look at Hikari until all of them were staring at her.

Hikari was struck. She now understands. "A-And this piece of collection is… is… a discovered treasure of V-Ve-Verde…"

"Exactly," Mukuro said with a smile.

Reborn smirked. The rest of the guardians and the Arcobaleno felt their breathing stop for that moment. Kyoya knew this all along, of course, so he stayed silent.

Colonnello used his bird to see Hikari face-to-face. He lent his hand towards Hikari. "May I?"

"S-Sure…" Hikari mumbled as she raised her right hand for Colonnello to see.

Mammon also flied towards Hikari to see the ring.

After Hikari sensed that Colonnello and Mammon were finished looking at it, she knelt down to let Fong and Skull see it for themselves.

"It does look familiar, kora~" Colonnello uttered.

Fong smiled. "It's like a fusion of the first and second version of the Sky Ring."

"But you said you used both Lightning and Rain Flames. How is that?" Mammon questioned

"She said that it was ignited automatically-instinctively," Hayato said as he looked at Kyoya. "I shot at her, I attacked her before she went on Hyper Mode."

"So you're saying that she went on Hyper Mode that fast, using her intuition, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Hayato felt uneasy. "More or less."

"Where did that bastard get this strange item?" Mammon asked to herself.

"Let the 'bastard' investigate it," a voice of a baby came from a newly landed machine.


	21. Chapter 21

"So he's arrived," Reborn chuckled.

Verde stepped out of his machine. "You haven't change a bit. You're still backstabbing me all this time. No wonder I frequently sneeze."

The rest all stared at Verde.

"Okay, I you don't like jokes," Verde sounded offended. "Let's get straight to business."

"Hmpf, that's more I like it," Mammon mumbled.

Verde roamed his eyes around to examine everyone. "So, where is my discovered treasure that you are saying?"

His eyes landed on Hikari. "Oh, a new one."

"She's actually the owner of your discovered treasure," Takeshi muttered.

Hikari felt uneasy. She looked at Hayato.

Hayato recognized that look. He knows that she's saying, _Letting Verde investigate won't be a good idea._

He wanted to protest but Colonnello went ahead.

"Your discovered treasure looks like a fusion of the first and second version of the Sky Ring, kora!" Colonnello says.

Verde's eyes widened. He seems to remember that he did discover a thing like that. "Let me see it."

Everybody looked at Hikari. She doesn't know what to do.

Reborn stepped forward. "Please show Verde your ring, Serizawa."

Hikari looked around. She sighed and reluctantly knelt down for Verde to see her ring. "H-Here…"

Verde took a good and careful look at the ring. He went nearer and touched it. His eyes widened. He stepped backwards and his eyes says that he's reminiscing some memories.

"W-What is it, Verde?" Tsuna asked quivering.

"I remember," Verde answered. "I sold this ring to a man named Serizawa Himaru. His wife, Serizawa Yukari, picked the ring for him. Himaru is a rich business man and investor, and a collector of many things."

"I recall that part, alright," Reborn said. "Go on."

Hikari was so overwhelmed. Hearing the names of her parents that she didn't even see made her homesick.

"But of course, before I sold it, I studied it first," Verde added. "That ring is owned by Vongola Primo himself."

Tsuna was becoming enthusiastic. He was hooked up with the topic. "Primo?"

"It was called 'The Ultimate Ring'," Verde went on. "Because only an ultimate person can make use of that ring."

"Define the 'Ultimate Person' you are referring to," Hayato demanded.

"The 'Ultimate Person' refers to a person who has seven energy waves," Verde answered.

As Verde said this, Hikari was becoming more and more uneasy to stay in the conversation and the training itself. Hayato looked at her and knows what she is feeling as he looked at her in the eyes.

Verde kept on speaking. "A person who can freely use the seven Sky Attributes. That's the 'Ultimate Person'. It is not necessary if he's a guardian or not.

"I also sold it because there is no person like that. But it's true Vongola Primo never used it because he can't. There is no existing person that can use the boss' flame along with his guardians' flame."

Mammon laughed. "So you're saying that you sold it because it's already useless?"

"More or less," Verde chuckled.

"What if Gokudera used it?" Fong suddenly questioned. "He has five energy waves. Can't he activate it?"

All of them realized Fong has a point but Verde shook his head. "I've tested that before, too, just to see if it's true. But it didn't work. The theory says that a person can ignite flames on that ring if and only if he has seven energy waves."

Fong nodded. "It is said in the story that Serizawa used both Lightning and Rain Flames and flames were ignited on the ring, too."

All of them were in surprise. They have connected the dots.

Verde slowly turned to Hikari. "C-Could it be…?"

They all turned to Hikari.

"Could it be that you're the 'Ultimate Person'?" Verde demanded desperately.


	22. Chapter 22

The wind was heard in the silence of the people on Higurashi Shrine. What is it that they couldn't speak?

"Letting Verde investigate was a bad idea," Hayato finally mumbled.

All turned their attention to Hayato.

Colonnello flew over to him. "You know something, kora!"

"Spit it out," Mammon insisted.

Reborn looked at Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes tell Reborn that he knew this all along. Kyoya gestured to Hikari while Reborn looked at her.

Hikari was looking at the people around her. She was pressured at the way they look at her. Only Kyoya looked away. She sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Hayato sounded worried. "But, Hikari-"

"It's fine, Hayato-kun," Hikari smiled then turned to all of them. "The only reason I kept this is because I was afraid to faint."

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked. "Why will you faint?"

"I knew this just recently," Hikari answered. "I found a way how to control this 'Ultimate Ring'. But since I'm new with it, my body cannot bare it that long. It consumes almost all my energy, especially the Sky."

Tsuna yelped. "So you _really_ can use the Sky?"

Hikari nodded. "It corresponds to the name of the attribute that I say."

All of them stared at Hikari with agitated eyes (except for Hayato and Kyoya, of course, they already know it).

Hikari sighed. "Don't blame me if I run out of energy that fast."

She stood up straight. "_Kiri_." Indigo flames were formed on her forehead, on both hands and on the ring. Her eyes also changed to indigo. She started to make illusions like Mukuro did: fire sprouting out from the ground. "_Kumo_." The flames and her eyes all turned to violet. She used her hand to fire upward and this one shot continued to multiply as propagating. "_Kaminari_." The flames and her eyes tuned to green. He used herself to be a rod to get a lightning from the sky and shot it to the ground. "_Arashi_." The flames and her eyes turned red. She fired a large shot like Hayato's Flame Arrow on the trees. The trees were quickly disintegrating. "_Ame_." The flames and her eyes turned blue. She shot at the Storm Flames on the trees then the Storm Flames were quickly calmed by the Rain Flames. The rest of them noticed that she already breathes hard. Hayato was about to run towards her but Reborn stopped him. "_Hare_," she says. The flames and her eyes turned to yellow. She breathed deeply and the others noticed that her breathing became light. She stood up straight and looked at Tsuna, and Tsuna, on the other hand, had a feeling that whatever Hikari will do is not a very good thing. "_Oozora_." The word caught everyone's attention (except Lambo. It might catch his attention but I'm pretty sure that he'll say some things like, "OOOOH! It's so shiny!"). The flames on her forehead, hands and rings, and her eyes turned orange. She looks just like Tsuna. She flew using her flames just like Tsuna does. She did a stance everybody could recognize.

"No!" Hayato shouted from below but it was too late.

"X-Burner," Hikari whispered but everyone knew that she said those words the moment it was fired.

She didn't have any time to land. After her X-Burner was fired, she sighed in mid-air and extinguished her flames. She can feel that her whole body was heavy. She'll be unconscious in no time and now she's falling in mid-air. Everyone was so stunned that everything happened so quickly. Hikari was falling and they all ran to the spot they knew that she would probably fall but Tsuna flew to catch her in mid-air. He was in Hyper Dying Will Mode and he carried Hikari in bridal style. He turned and landed Hikari gently on the ground. The others checked out on her to see if she was alright.

Fong asked the others not to crowd Hikari. "Move away for a while. We must give her some air."

"You pushed yourself too much," Kyoya ran to Hikari and took her from Tsuna's arms. What he said doesn't have a tone that he was worried. It was more like a sermon.

"I-I initiated your attacks and techniques because I don't have any of my own," Hikari tried to speak as she smiled faintly.

Hikari saw Hayato approached. She panicked and she pushed herself to stand. Fortunately, she managed to do it.

"Are you alright?" Hayato lent his hand.

Hikari slowly turned her back to him. "I-I'm f-fine…"

Hayato was confused why Hikari is behaving like that.

Verde slowly walked towards Hikari as his eyes sparkle. It's like he just finished a very important invention of his. "Y-You are the 'Ultimate Person'!"

"But how?" Colonnello questioned. "You said a person like this didn't exist?"

"W-Well…" Verde stammered. "It never crossed my mind. I mean-I didn't think there's such a person like that."

"And now she's standing before us all," Mammon said proudly. "And, she's walking away."

They all looked at the direction Mammon is looking at. They all gasped when they saw Hikari out of balance. She tried to stand her legs straight but they wouldn't and fell to her knees. Hayato quickly moved towards her but Kyoya went there first and glared at him.

Kyoya sounded worried this time. "Don't push yourself, Hikari."

"No," Hikari shook her head and was trying to stand as Kyoya assists her. "I can still participate in this training."

"No, you can't. Rest for a while."

"But-"

"No buts. Take a rest. Just watch at our training. I'm sure you'll figure something out by just watching."

When it comes to a point like this, Hikari cannot talk back to Kyoya anymore, especially when Kyoya is acting like a martinet.

_I've never seen Hibari-san like this before_, Tsuna thought.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "Brotherly love."

Kyoya gave Mukuro an icy glare. He snubbed Mukuro and turned to Reborn. "Whatever training we are going to do, let's start it right away. We can't afford to waste more time."


	23. Chapter 23

_I can't believe that I went into a mess like this. Why did I ever know that I was a Mafia member? Why is Kyoya-niisan a Mafia, too? And why, of all families, am I adopted by Kyoya-niisan's parents? Is it fate for us to meet? It's been two weeks after we started training. The Arcobaleno sure wasn't chosen for any reason. But Skull… I wonder why he was even chosen. Haha. Well, I'm sure that there's some reason behind it. He specializes machines and does a lot of stunts. Viper, or, Mammon, is quite strong, too. She is a real illusionist. Her power while training is somehow equal with Rokudo-san. Verde is… well he's mad. I can say no more about him. Fong is really kind! And cute, too. He's very gentle. I like him. Colonnello is cute! And he's really, really good at combat. Reborn didn't fight with us. I wanted to see him with an all-out battle like Kyoya-niisan told me. He said that they were no match Reborn in an all-out battle. He is really the strongest among the Arcobaleno. The Sky Arcobalenos, Aria, is a grown-up woman, and I didn't expect her to be, since all of them are babies. But I'm pretty sure that that orange pacifier is authentic. All of them worked hard at training, even Kyoya-niisan. Tsuna-kun was the one who worked really hard. The rest of the guardians fought to their best, too, even Chrome. But me… I don't even have the enough stamina to fight. Just one blow, my energy goes down. But I thank God because these past few weeks, nothing special happened. I mean, by Irie's surveillance, Shimon Family hasn't found our whereabouts yet. I hope Irie's calculations are right. I want to stay peaceful like this, like this with everyone. During the training, the first ever life-stake training for me, Chrome-chan saved me. I'm already friends with her. She's not that bad after all. But Kyoya-niisan said that I must not befriend her. He doesn't tell me why but I know why. It's because Chrome is under Rokudo-san, which is one of Kyoya-niisan's considered enemy until now. But I think Rokudo-san isn't bad like Kyoya-niisan says. Chrome means so much to him. But yes, he's still planning to take over the Vongola Family. Ryohei-san is just as everybody says. He is extreme all the time. But he's also kind as always. Kyoko-chan is very lucky to have a cheerful and protective brother like him. I can feel his brotherly aura during training. He's very kind. I got along with him and Kyoko-chan, too, well. Lambo is fun to be with, too. It's just I don't like kids. He's very annoying sometimes but he's cute. You need to catch him around. He runs very, very fast. Yes, he's childish. But I saw his adult form 10 years later in training. It's my first time to see how the 10-year Bazooka works. Either way, he's a crybaby. Yamamoto-kun is… calm indeed. He's a happy-go-lucky type of person. He's very outgoing. He's very fun to be with and always thinks of Mafia as a game. I don't know if he seriously thinks that way or he's just joking around. Well, the important thing is he's serious when he fights. He saved me as well when I was, again, about to die in training. He's got the sweet side. I bet Hinata will like him. Hayato-kun is the opposite of Yamamoto-kun. He is very high-tempered, and I proved that myself. During the training, we always quarrel about simple things, all because of his temper! Good thing Yamamoto-kun or Tsuna-kun always come between us to stop the fight. And, oh, Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun is really awesome. He's no-good without the Hyper Dying Will Mode but he's really cool when he's on it. He takes his fights seriously, but, still, he doesn't want to be a Mafia boss. That's what he keeps on babbling. I can see how Tsuna-kun learns so fast. In training, he's the one who works really hard. I say he is a perfect fit for a boss. No wonder Hayato-kun idolizes him that much._

Hikari was gazing at the stars. Recalling what happened during training makes her smile. She can't forget how his brother, Kyoya, fights so coldly. But she's fine with it now. She was calmly sitting on a bench until a man approached her and gave her a sundae.

"Here, I bought this for you," Hayato handed it to Hikari.

Hikari got the sundae and smiled. "Is this for free or I've got to pay for this?"

Hayato chuckled and smirked. "Yes, you have to pay for that."

"How much?"

"Just let me spend this night with you on your secret hill."

Hikari blushed and sniffed. "Well… it's not because you're special that I told you my secret hill. It's just I wanted someone to join me."

"How about your brother?"

"He knows this place."

"Why won't you let him join you here?"

"He wouldn't. He doesn't like to gaze at the stars."

"And why would you?"

"Because looking at the stars helps me remember memories."

"Oh," Hayato said. He sighed and stared at Hikari. "Well, staring at you reminds me of my world."

Hikari blushed and moved away from Hayato a little. "What are you saying?"

Hayato just laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

"Why do I even go out with you?"

"You've been going out with me for quite some time now since the training began."

"It just happened because you're the only one who asks me out and I have nothing to do so I agreed to go out with you. There's nothing special about it."

Hayato just sighed and smiled at her. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Hikari snubbed Hayato.

Neither Hikari nor Hayato spoke. They remained silent and looked up the stars. Sitting on the same bench while eating a sundae is very memorable. Hayato saw Hikari's free hand and held it. Hikari was surprised. Unable to execute a proper reaction, she laughed and took away her hand.

"It's getting late, Hayato-kun," she said as she blushed. "We should head back at our unit now. I would also be scolded by Kyoya-niisan if I don't get home soon."

"Okay, then," Hayato said. "Let's go home."

They started walking side by side and spoke no more. They have finished their sundaes and threw the cups in the closest bin found. Finally, they reached their apartment building. They stepped on the elevator and Hayato pushed the button for the 7th floor. She fetched Hikari to their unit: Room 702.

"Thank you, Hikari," Hayato said.

"No," Hikari replied. "Thank you, for the sundae."

Hayato smiled as Hikari smiled. She waved goodbye. She was about to enter their room but he held her hand and pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

"Goodnight," he said.

Hikari blushed and became mad. She broke hug. "Whatever are you trying to do?"

"Give you a goodbye kiss and hug?" Hayato smirked. "And I did it."

"Go home, Hayato-kun," Hikari blushed, rushed into their unit and shut the door in front of Hayato. Behind the door, Hikari can't force herself to be mad; she smiled sweetly.

Hayato sighed and gave out a warm smile. His eyes are sparkling and says that he just had a good day.


End file.
